Clementine and Ashleigh
by Kennythepiratesgirl101
Summary: Hi, my name is Ashleigh and this is my make believe story of Clem and I set in season two. Clementine and her older sister Ashleigh struggle to survive in the second season of the walking dead in Ashleigh's POV .Please leave a review and favourite if you like my fanfic. Got a big one planned so stay tuned. Love you :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm Ashleigh (In real life) and I'm new so probably not the best quality. Sorry if it's short too. Reviews would be very helpful and it would make my day for some kind words of criticism or praise and support. Thank you so much and if i get a review in less than three hours I'll write a new one for the heck of it. Thank you so much once again and happy reading. PS: Ideas on new additions to the cabin group? (: **Ashleigh out.****

**Clementine and Ashleigh**

**PART ONE: No Adults.**

**16 months later...**

**Christa, Clem and I are shivering on a log in the middle of the woods one terribly wet night. Clementine and I are on the edge of trying to talk to Christa, but we both know too well it won't work. Christa's been like this for months now. After what happened to Omid and the baby, well, who can blame her? I certainly can't. Clem finally speaks up. "Christa, talk to us?" begs Clementine. And in return, receives a sollum sigh from Christa. Christa gets up and drags her feet to the dying fire in front of us. "This'll never work...Look at this. Its pathetic. The woods too wet to burn...There's more smoke than flame..." Grunts Christa. Clem and I stare at each other, waiting for the other to say something...anything. I finally bring myself to speak. "Is there anything else we could use?" I say. "Something that'll burn maybe." Christa replys with a hint of annoyance. "You both should be doing this, not me. Tending a fire so you can cook and stay warm... It's something you have to do you two. otherwise..." Christa says as she stars poking the fire to hopefully bring some life to the smoking mess. "We can't build a big fire at night, it attracts too much attention. It's too dangerous when we're out here all by ourselves." Clementine claims. "We need to eat, don't we? we can't survive without food." Argues a visibly bothered Christa. A harsh cold breeze blows through to Clementine and I. Clementine shivers "I'm freezing." Clem barley says. "M-M-Me too." I stutter. "You think this is bad. Wait to we get up to talk to me about cold...If we make it. We still have a couple hard months ahead of us. This rain will turn to sleet, then ice, then snow. it won't be easy." States Christa. "It's safe there though, right...?" I ask Christa with hope. "Safer than here because of the cold...Or...So they say. We just need to keep moving up north." Answers Christa. "I miss Lee..." Clementine says out of the blue. I remember Lee. I remember the first day I met parents were out of town and Clementine was sick off school so Sandra the babysitter had to take the day of school too. I went to school that day when I was about Clem's age and thats the day it started. All the walkers started to populate the country. I went home to find Sandra as a walker and Clem in her tree house. we hid in there for two days before Lee found me and my sister. I look at Clementine, remembering Lee and how he protected her. "I'm sure you do." Christa says sadly. Christa grunts and walks into the woods. "I'm going to look for some more wood. you two just keep the fire lit." I watch as Christa disappears into the the sea of trees. Clementine sighs heavily and gets up to reach for her backpack. "What are you doing, Clem?" I ask Clementine. "Getting my lighter to refuel the fire." I learn't some stuff in scouts about fires. I know I need to get down low by the fire and blow into the embers in the bottom for the fire. So that's what I do. Clementine then walks over to the fire and kneels next to me with some old paper and then lights it up to go in the fire."Better. But not flames are too low." Says Clementine. "We're smart kids...we can light a fire, right?" I say to Clementine. "Sure. You got anything to help the fire, Ash?" Asks a hopeless Clementine. "I don't..." I pause. "But I think you do." I continue, remembering the drawing of Kenny, Katjaa and Duck. I didn't want to burn it, but this was survival, we have to give up the best of things to stay alive. "Ash? There must be something else Ashleigh. Keep looking." Says Clementine with a tone of anger. I remember Kenny too. He was nice to me. Katjaa used to look after Clementine and I when Lee and Kenny went hunting or scavenging. Duck was my friend too. He was annoying, but he was happy and brave. I miss Kenny, Katjaa and Duck. I walk over to the other side of the fire to find a log. "Clem, look a log!" I say happily, for once. Clem runs over with enthusiasm and excitement like she used to. "Awesome, well done, Ash!" Whispers Clem. I tear off the coat of bark covering the nice dry wood underneath. "Jackpot."I whisper. Clementine picks up the log to throw it on the fire. "No, Clem." I snap quietly not to attract walkers. I get my bill hook from my backpack. "Watch me." I order my sister. I put the wood on a bigger log on it's face and chop it with the hook to make kindling. "Like that." I say. Suddenly I hear voices out in the distance of the woods. Me and Clem look at each other wondering what to do. Clem puts her fingers on her lips and the points to the direction of the mysterious voices. Clem and I tip-toe over the the source of sound only to find...Christa! She is held captive by three men with a gun to her head. I tip-toe back quickly to get my weapon along with Clementine's. "Ashleigh, what are you doing?!" Asks Clementine obviously afraid. "You'll see." I answer back. I grab my bill-hook and gun from my backpack, Clem's gun and her picture of Lee, and run back. Clem suddenly picks up a rock and throws it at Christa's captives. "Christa, RUN!" Yells Clementine. We both run, I grab our backpacks and ran for it. There are a few gunshots and a scream. One of the men are following us. Clem and I pause not knowing our next move. Clem crawls behind a tree while I hide in a bush. "Come out here girls, I'm not fucking around." Me and Clem sprint forwards. "Shit!" Yells the man. Both me and Clem spot a light ditch. Clem slides under it and runs further in the forest, I do the same. Clem and I go separate ways. I stop to save Clem when a walker gets between her and the bandit. She rips a sharp, defensive stick of the tree behind her just before the man sprints toward Clementine. Luckily, she dodges her opponent and stabs him in the hand. She sprints as I do too. As we run further in the woods each second becomes deadlier than the last. The man screams and curses as he is chasing us. Suddenly, Clementine skids and trips when she is at the edge of a freezing river a few meters downwards. The man has caught up with us and picks up Clementine. Out of anger I grab my bill-hook and slice the man's arm as Clementine almost bites his thumb off. "Let go you little bitches! Argh!" Screams and curses the man. He then lets go of Clem and she then runs under a log to escape the scavenger. Just as Clem climbs in the man grabs her leg. I run over and hack his shoulder with my hook as Clem wriggles away. The man kicks my shin and I fall over with my hook still in my grasp. He grabs my leg and pulls me further toward the water. I grab onto a nearby tree as he pulls me closer and closer to my fate. He eventually drags me off my grasp on the tree and climbs on top of me to wrestle me to the death. As I fight for my life, I wonder where Clementine is. "Clem...CLEM!" I screech to the top of my lungs. The man then throttles me harshly as I gasp for freedom. I feel my end coming toward me. My eyes are blurry and all i then see is black. Until I hear a pained noise come out the man. I can see my bill-hook in the side of his head. He is dead. I hear the ghostly sound of our next . Clem once more sprints to safety but trips on a rock as the walkers surround us left and right. Clem picks up the rock and throws it at the walkers. As she crawls her way backwards she falls into the freezing bank and is washed away. "No! Clementine!" I scream. I then sprint and jump into the freezing river after my sister. If I lose Christa, then Clementine isn't going down with her.**

**End of part one.**


	2. Chapter 2 stranger danger

**Clementine and Ashleigh**

**part two: Stranger Danger.**

**I feel...wet and cold. I wake up, alone, cold, hungry and helpless. I can't feel my toes and my legs are pins and needles. I look at my sorroundings "Where's Clem? Where am I?" I say to myself in a daze of marvel. I stand up and I scan the river I have somewhat washed up on. I can see something floating in the riverbank, it looks like...Clementine's hat! I clump my way over to retrive the famous hat of Clementine's. "She can't be far. She'd never leave her hat." I mutter to myself once again. There's a forest right opposite the river so I decide to look for Clem in there. I know that's the first place Clem would go. So I march my way into the woods with my energy regained and my determination to find Clementine. As I walk through the shadowy woods, I see many wary signs about being aware of my surroundings. Like snakes and bears "At least I dont have to worry 'bout that no more." Pondered a very bored me. Walkers probably ate all the animals anyway. That's one less problem, I guess. I've been walking for five minutes now, and nothing. Nothing human or undead or even dead. Just amber trees preparing for a harsh winter. "Argh!" Shrieked a familiar voice. "Clementine!" I screamed. I run toward the direction of sound only to find a camp that looks not so safe. there's a massive R.V. I look down looking at the terrifying view of my sister with a dog on top of her with her arm between the mutts razor sharp teeth. I sprint over to tackle the dog down who was now knawing Clem like dog food. Clementine grabs a pocket kife to stab the dog in the muzzle. just before she plunges the knife into her targeted area i jump in the way with the sharpness of the blade peircing my side. "Argh!" I screech so loud I could wake the dead, literally. The dog barks to take a chunck out of my face. Just as I realise I'm the dog's next meal, it is suddenly plunged into the air by a mighty kick from Clementine. The dog flew over a log and then i hear a violent peircing sound. "Ash! I'm so sorry, I tried to get Sam not you! Oh my god I'm sorry!" Hollered Clementine with tears like waterfalls from her eyes. I grunt "I know. What happend to you Clem?!" I spotted the huge and deep bite mark on her arm. "It was the dog, I gave him food then he just attacked me!" Croaked Clementine holding onto her arm that clearly need disinfectant and stiches. My side hurts like no tommorow. I pull the knife out as gently and slowly as i can. I take my oversized, orange hoodie off and tie it around my wound. "I think I'll be fine. just need to keep pressure on this and I might just live." I cough. I look at Clem and she didn't listen to a word I said. Her face is frozen in pure horror, staring at the dog she just injured severly. He had been impaled by a broken tent with the tent spike through the poor animal chest and leg. "Sam, I'm sorry." Say's Clem as she limps over the the dog and then stabs him in the neck to put the poor creature out of his misery. Clementine looks at me as if to say 'Let's go.'. Me and Clem link hands and walk away from the damage we made. W e both hobble through the woods, with the only motivation to stay alive for each others sake seeing that one could not live without the other. Clementine starts to tumble a bit. She's losing too much blood and she could have one hell of an infection. We walk for what seems like hours untill there is no energy left in either me or Clementine to spare as we crawl by a rock. I find it hard to keep my eyes open, but I keep them wide and alert for Clementine's sake. I hear her breathing slowing down and I see her eyes coming to a close. I brush the dark curly locks away from her face as she strokes my moppy, brown, mess for hair as we wait for it to come. The sudden noise of walkers spring me on my toes fast as a rocket as I pull Clem up with me. I'm not letting us die like this, no way am I letting Clem die in pain and vain. I trie as hard as I can to lurch our way out of our cataspophe. I hear the walker getting closer and closer until I'm tackleing him off of me and Clementine. All of a sudden daze I hear a sharp slash. I open my eyes to see the walkers head gone, all the weight of the zombie is lifted off from me and then I'm pulled up to my feet along with Clementine by a young brunette man with a orange jumper similar to my hoodie. He seems to have a machete in his bloodied hands which he pops back in it's slot carried on his back. "I'm out! Grab that girl and let's go!" I hear another voice, as I looked I see a old but capable man with a crossbow in his grasp as well as a quiver of arrows on his back. "Come on, kid. We gotta get." Grunts the younger man as he scoops Clem off the ground, "Run girl!" Demands the older man at myself. I speed toward safety along with everyone else. After a couple minutes of our escape we lose track of the zombies. All three of us stop and regain our breath. "I-I think we're safe." Pants the older man. "Yeah...Yeah, we're good." Agrees the young man. "Hey, you girls alright?" Asks they younger man. Clementine wheezes "I-I think so." "I'm good too." I cough. We start walking at a pace which causes pain to my hip. "What're you doin' out here?" Asks the old man. "Where are uh... The poeple you girls with? There's no chance you two made it on you're own for this long." Asks the young man with brown hair. "I don't want the thinkin' we're doin' anything but tryin' to help you both." States the older man. "These men... attacked my sister, our friend and I." I answer. "Hmm... These folks mention what they're after?" Asks the old man. "They might've just wanted food. We were cooking some sort of weasel." States Clementine in the young mans arms. "They attacked you for a weasel...? Damn. That is low." Argued the young man. "They didn't mention any names ,right...? They weren't searching for anybody?" Askes the young man. I shake my head. "Well...I'm Luke, and this's Pete." Says They young man who now had a name. "Hey, there." Greets Pete in his gruff,thick, southern accent. "Hi. I'm Clementine." Introduces Clem. "And I'm Ashleigh. Nice to meet you two, and thanks for saving us." "No, problem." Says Pete. "Nice to meet you Ashleigh and Clementine, but for now, we're gonna take you back to our group. You look like you need some-Oh Shit!" Yelled Luke as he threw Clementine on the ground. "Hey! Why'd you do that?" I argued at Luke. "Because YOU forgot to tell me that she's fucking bit, man! Fuck, fuck what're we gonna do?" Paniced Luke uncontrollably. Pete glared at Clementine. "No! It was a dog!" Cried Clementine desperately "I didn't see no dog, Clementine." Says Pete. "She's telling the truth! I was there!" I claim but nobody listens to me. "Just look at it! Please." Begs Clementine. "Oh, and have you sink you're teeth into Pete's neck?" Protested a angry Luke. "My neck, why am I the one?" Asked Pete. "'Cause I don't know a dog bite to a mosquito bite to a lurker bite ,man." Replied Luke. Clem and I looked at each other scared. "Come on, kid. We just saw you with those lurkers back there." Says Luke. There was a long pause. "Hmm... Alright." Says Pete. "Woah, woah. watch yourself." Warned Luke. Clem glared at Luke. "Hey, don't look at me like that! You're the one that's bit here, ok?!" Hissed Luke. Pete bends down to look at Clem's arm. "I'm injured too." I admit. "Aw, great. two lurker bites, just what we need!" Argues Luke. "No, I was stabbed. Clem got a knife while the dog was attacking her and I pushed the dog off and Clem accidently stabbed me in the side, see?" I say as I reveal the wound. "So what happened to this 'Dog'? Askes Pete. "I-I killed it." Answers Clementine. "Oh, really? A dog comes over, bites you, you stab you're sister and you just kill it?" Argues Luke. "Well, what would you have done?" Questions Pete. "Wha- I- I don't know!" stutters Luke. "It attacked me." States Clem. Luke says "Still, you don't kill dogs..." There is another long pause. "Clementine." Calls Pete. "Yes." Answers Clem. "You tellin' us the truth? You look me in the eyes when you answer me." "Yes." Answers Clem boldly. "Ok, Clementine. That's enough for me." Says Pete. "Well, what else was she gonna say?!" Interfeeres Luke "I got a good bullshit detector,Luke. That's why you can never beat me at poker." States Pete. "You don't always beat me at... Ok, how can you be sure!?" Snaps Luke. "'Cause I ain't willin' to leave two little girls in the forest to die whe we have a docter that can make a call. We can have Carlos look at it, see if she's really tellin' the truth." Points out Pete. "Nick Ain't gonna like this. Not after what happened to-" "You don't have to remind me of that, boy." Pete cuts Luke off. "Alright, sorry sir." Appologises Luke. Pete pats him on the back and we finally start moving again. We come up to a huge cabin just at the exit of the woods. Clementine starts to wobble in her steps. "Clementine? you feelin' alright?" Askes Pete. "Yeah, just...Tired." Slurs Clementine. "Good. 'Cause I ain't carryin' you anymore with that bite on you're arm." States Luke. "Don't worry abou-" Clementine slurs as she faints and drops the the ground. "Oh, shit!" Yells Luke. I crouch down next to Clem shaking her to wake her up. "Clem...Clementine! Wake up!" I plead to her unconciuos body. Luke scoops her up from the ground and runs toward the cabin. Pete and I run after to catch up with him as Luke puts Clem down right by the entrance of the cabin. Then out comes a Pregnant lady with a very stern look...**

_**End of part two. **_

_**sorry if this got a little short or boring. I'm planning on a big part next and some new character! So stay tuned. Love ya bye! :) :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Teamwork

Ashleigh and Clementine

Chapter three. Teamwork.

Shout out to my first follower,Kimiko Yoshmusi! Stay awesome and stay tuned.

The pregnant woman before me stares me down. If looks could kill, I'd be dead as a door nail. She was a tall woman, african american with brown curls that stook up messily. Then came out a couple men, one with a baseball cap with ice like eyes and a tall, large ,african american guy in around his thirties with glasses. "What the fuck?! Who are these people?!" Asked the guy in the crappy cap. "Now,now, Nick. Just calm down for at least a second, boy!" Exclaims Pete in his classically southern accent. "No! Who is are these girls!?" Says this apparent 'Nick' character. Another person speeds out the entrance of the cabin who seems much younger than Luke, guessing late teens with dirty blonde hair tied into a ponytail with stone grey eyes. along with a young girl about thirteen fourteen, near enough my age anyway. With strawberry blonde braided long pigtails. Along with glowing amber eyes. "Hey, hey, hey. What's all the yammerin'?" Yells the blond guy with a sterned expression. "Everyone just simmer down, alright? This here's Ashleigh and Clementine. Clementine passed out on the way here but...Well...She may be bit." Claims Luke. "What?!" Hisses Nick aggresively. "No...No not again. Why the fuck you bringin' 'er here then?" Yells Nick. "Would someone mid telling me what the fuck is going on here?!" Questions the pregnant lady. "Now hold on, Rebecca." Warns old Pete. "We got this, don't worry." Says Nick. "Like hell you do. Did anyone even think to ask where they came from?" Snaps Rebecca. "Hey, we're nice. We don't want any trouble. We both need help." I say. Nick aims his rifle towards the ground where Clementine is. "Look, kid I wanna beleive you. But for all we know you could be working with Carver." Says Rebecca. "They already told us that they and they're friend were attacked. Then Ashleigh accidently got stabbed by Clementine when she was bitten by a dog and killed it." Explains Pete. Luke walks into the house while the younger girl with braids approuched the group circle. "What and you just beleived her? You should've put them out of their misery right there. Dog bite my ass." Complained Rebecca. "I'm not working-" Stuttered Clementine as she had been silenced by a gunshot firing almost at her only to be shot by Nick. "What the..." Shreiked the african american guy who was seemingly Rebecca's husband. "Keep you're finger off the trigger, boy." Warned Pete. "Whoa! Woah! What the fuck!?" Cries Luke as he rushes out the cabin door. "You idiot! Every luker for five miles probably heard that!" Scolds a not-so-impressed Rebecca. "You're the one tellin' me to fuckin' shoot her!" Arugues Nick. "Everyone just calm down for a second!" Says the big african american guy. "Clementine, Ashleigh, are you ok...?" Askes Luke worringly. "We're not...We're not working for anyone...I don't know what you're talking about. We just need help." Explains Clem. "It's alright, girls. We got a doctor with us, alright. He's gonna go take a look. Now what the hell is wrong with you people?! Okay, they'er just scared!" Assures Luke. We're all scared, Luke. Don't act like we're the ones being irrational just 'cause we don't buy this bullshit story." States Rebecca. "It sounds like lies to me." Points out the blond man. " Then how did I get stabbed? Explain that, Einstien." I sass. "Don't sass me, girl. or you're gonna be in a place you won't wanna be." He remarks. "Shut up, Lucas!" Demands Rebecca."No way they've survived out here on their own! Why are we even arguing about this?! A hispanic man with a plaid shirt, Carlos approaches us. "Let me take a look." He walkes over to Clem and holds out his hand out requesting Clem to hold out her arm for him to examine it. Clem looks at him to me looking at me scared. "He's a docter, Clem." I say reassuringly. Clem rolles up her bloodied sleeve unvailing the bite. "Damn...That must've hurt." Comments the african american man. "Well, no shit..." Says the blond man. Carlos kneels down to Clem's size and starts his examination. Nick bites his thumb and suddenly he starts off again. "This is'nt how we do this ,man! When you're bit, you get put down! I ain't goin' through this again!" "No one's suggestin' that!" Says Luke. "We could take the arm off..." Grumbled Pete. Clementine and I along with the girl in pigtails who stayed mute gasped. Everyone stops to look at Pete. "I know it worked for a cousin down at ainsworth. We could do that." Informed Pete. "What about the other girl... Umm... Ashleigh was it? You got stabbed right?" Askes the african american man. Carlos darts his eyes to the side of my torso that I was pressuring with my jumper and hands. "She's probably bullshitin'. I ain't buying this shit, just put her down. We don't need more blood on our hands with as much we have already!" Says Lucas. "Maybe they are telling the truth..." Mumbles the girl with braids who finally spoke. "Stella! Don't tell me you believe this shit these girls are stiching into you're brain?!" Protested Lucas. "I'm just saying... Maybe they are'nt with Carver." Everyone paused for a few seconds. The door to the cabin opened slightly and a girl a bit older than myself peeked out through the door. "Who're those girls?" he asked curiously. "Sarah, what did i say? Stay inside." Orderd Carlos. The girl closed the door with a sad expression on here face. "Hmm... Whatever this was it got you good." Commented Carlos. He let got of Clem's arm and looked at me. "You're stab wound, may I take a look at it?" Asked Carlos. I take off the jumper wrapped around my waist and pull my shirt up for him to see it. "Ouch... That looks bad." Added the african american man. " Yeah, 'cause being stabbed don't ever hurt huh, Alvin?" Lucas teased. Alvin gave him a dirty look identical to Rebecca's. "The cut seems deep, but not fatal. You probably hit a rib, but otherwise I can say you should be fine." Annouced Carlos. Clementine sighed in relief. Carlos stood up to face the group. "The bite don't look good, I can't say what caused it unless..." Carlos trailed off. "Unless we wait until morning. We'll have to lock the girl in the shed for the time being. If it turns out you're telling the truth, I'll clean it and stich it up in the morning, but for now we have to do this." Spoke Carlos. "No! She won't make it till morning if you do that!" I Urged to the group, but they had none of it. "What about the other girl?" Askes Nick staring at me. "She'll have to stay in here so we can get their story straight. She needs her wound cleaned out of any infection before that though." Decided Carlos. "Ok...Ok. Sounds fair enough for me." Agreed Pete. "Fine..." Sulked Lucas. "Don't be a baby." Ordered Nick. Luke and Nick guided Clementine to the huge shed just 20 feet away from the cabin. "Come're, kid." Orderd Lucas to me. "It's Ashleigh, asshole." I commented. Lucas just sneerd at me like dirt on the ground. I felt a suden hate for this guy. The girl with braids,Stella, walked next to me. "Hi, my name is Stella. Don't mind my brother, Lucas. He's a jerk." Introduced Stella. "Hi, I'm Ashleigh." I replied. "That other girl you saw, that's Sarah. She's kinda' weird." Comments Stella. "Oh, umm... Ok." I say. I enter the cabin which turns out to be huge. Inside the house is a fireplace and loads of fishing pictures on the wall along with pictures of ducks. The ducks remind me of my old friend, Duck or aka: . I look around and realize how such a big group of nine can survive here, it's incrediblly huge. "Is Clem gonna be ok?" I ask Carlos hopinglly. "I don't know, but one thing I do know is that if it was a lurker bite, then she won't be safe for long. The group and I are going to have a disscusion now and I want you to stay sat on the couch untill we are finished. No going upstairs, no going outside, just stay put." Answers yet orders Carlos with his dark eyes glaring at me. "Ok. But I'm telling you, we are NOT lying, you'll see." I warn carlos. "I guess we will." He remarks. He disappers into the kitchen along with his fellow cabin members. I sit on the couch thinking about Clementine. Minute after minute goes by as if they we're hours. Suddenly i hear a clank coming from the door bhind me. 'Is it a walker?' I think to myself. I get prepared to tackle it until the door opens revealing the trespasser. It's Clementine! "Clem!" I whisper. "Ash!" Clem whispers back. I hug my sister. "What are you doing here? they'll find you!" I warn Clem queitly. "I need some supplys to make it to morning. Can you please, PLEASE find some for me?" Askes Clem with a hint of desperation. "Ok, but you need to go back to the shed ,fast!" I whisper. Clem nods at me and leaves through the exit. "Where do I get the supplys?" I ask myself. I need a needle, peroxide, thread and bandages. "That's not so hard to find...right?" I encourage myself. I get up from my seat and go to the room on my left side. I open the door to find more pictures of ducks which upsets me further. I try to stay focused on my task which I do. I look through a drawer then another and another untill I find bandages. "Yes!" I whisper to myself. I look around the room for more stuff to find, but no such luck. "Great..." I sigh. Just as I am about to leave the room, I see a list of baby names. I take it this is Alvin and Rebecca's room. I look at the baby names. Dean,Kyle,Lewis,Nevin... Kylie,Vanessa,Ashleigh... "What's my name doin' there?" I chuckle. I shake my head and leave the room to find more supplies for Clementine. "Now all I need is a needle, thread and peroxide." I say to myself. I look around to find another place to look for supplies. There is a staircase. I look up to see many candels lit up all the way up the stairs. I walk over and start to climb the stairs cafefully so I don't draw attention to myself. As soon as I get to the top of the stairs I see three doors. Two on my right hand side opposite eacother and one on my left facing toward me. I decide to go to the one facing toward me on my right. I open the door steadily and slowly and I enter the room. It is a bathroom. There isn't much left in this room but there is a cupboard the size of a door and a medicine cabinet above the sink on my left. I look in the cupboard first. "Nothing." I say to the empty cupboard. I shut it. Next, I look in the cabinet. there is a needle in a needle pillow. I pick it up. It seems clean enough. I put it in my pocket and go to the door, but I hear somebody. "That man sometimes, I swear." Says a familiar voice. It's Rebecca. I hide behing the shower curtain in the bathtub. She stubbles into the room with a concerned expression on her face. "I just need to have this baby and...Oh, god..." She stutters. "Let it be ok...And let it be his." Says Rebecca splashing water on her face. It's a miracle that they still have plumbing. She then takes a deep breath and walks out the room. I emerge from my hiding place and continue on my search to save my sister. I walk out of the room and go to the room opposite it. I turn the doorknob slowly and a voice gaspes as I do. It's the girl from earlier. She's a hispanic girl with short shoulder lenth hair and red glasses. "Shh." I hush the girl. "Coud you please help me I need to help my sister." I ask the girl. "You're not supposed to be in here. My dad can't know." Whispers the girl, Sarah I think her name is. "What book are you reading? My sister loves to read." I ask Sarah. "I's called The guurgles. It has trans-dimentional body snatchers." Answers Sarah. "Is it good so far?" I ask. "Uh huh." Says Sarah. "You're bleeding... What happened to you?" She asks. "A dog attacked and bit my sister and she had a knife, I helped her and she accidently stabbed me." I say. "Ouch... It looks painful..." Comments Sarah. "Clementine needs the things I'm asking of you to survive, I need to find them to save her life. I need thread to sew up her wound and some peroxide to clean it. Do you have any?" I ask the girl. "I think I have those things in here. I'll help you and you're sister." Thank you so much." I thank her. "I'm Sarah." She says. "I'm Ashleigh, and my sister's Clementine." I say in return. "We're friends!" Sarah says out of the blue. "We can be best friends! I haven't met a girl my age since way before. Rebeccas nice but she's old, and Stella's mean, and thats it, and if Rebecca's baby is a girl it'll be ages until she's old enough to be my friend, then I'll be super old." Says Sarah excitedly. "Ok, yeah, we can be god friends." I agree. I've always wanted a best friend. People did'nt seem to like me before it happened. "Promise? Friends have to trust each other no matter what. Do you promise or not." Says Sarah as she holds out her pinkie finger. "I promise. best friends forever." I link pinkies with her. "Pinkie swear is forever!" Says Sarah."I'll go get the thread and the stuff my dad uses when I get a cut." "Thank you so much!" I praise her. She hands me a bottle and a some thread. I walk out of her room. "Thanks." I say once again. "Shh." Sarah shushes me." I go back down the stairs and through the exit where Clem got through. I go under the house and past a whole that was covered before Clem got in. I go to the shed and there is a padlock on the door. "Shit! Clem? You in there?" I ask as I knock the door. "Go through the side, There's a hole." Clem instructs me. I go around to side and crawl through the hole to get to Clem. "Ash! Did you get them?" Clem askes me. "Course I do." I say handing Clem the supplies. "Excellent. Thanks Ash." Says Clem. Clem looks at her arm the looks at me, I instantly know what she wants me to do. "Ok." I say. I open the bottle of peroxide as Clem places her arm on a table for me to suture it. I ready the peroxcide for Clem. "Ready?" I ask Clem. "Ready." She says. I pour the peroxcide quickley onto Clementine's wound. Clementine screams he head off. I want to stop, but I know I have to carry on. "I'm sorry, Clem. I have no choice but to carry on." I yell for her to hear me over her ear peircing screams. "I know...! I know!" She squeals. I'm surprised she's not crying. I stop pouring the peroxcide and put it back with the lid on. "Now the fun part?" Askes Clem painfully. "Yep..." I answer sorrowly. I get the thread and reel about 30 cm of thread. I then grab the needle to hoop the thread through the hole. I do it succsesfuly and get ready for tourture. "So...This is gonna hurt me just as much as it's gonna hurt you..." I warn Clementine. She just shoots me a look saying 'Yeah right.'. I aim the needle toward her wound, my hands shake,my breathing heavy. "Just do it!" Yells Clementine harshly. I peirce the needle into her arm forcifully as her screams holler out through the dusky night. "Shhhhhhhaaaahhhhh!" Screams Clementine. I pull the now bloody needle out of Clementine as her arm is spaying blood all over me. I try not to look at what I'm doing to her but I have to. I look at the gory mess. I see the inside of Clem's flesh the dog practaclly ripped off. I see all the blood. I feel my side burn, but that's the least of my worries. I weave the thread through her skin as Clem screams to high heaven. Tears emerge for Clem's golden eyes with her pained expression breaking my heart beyond repair. I peirce her skin once again with Clem shreiking uncontrolably. "Don't stop!" Screams Clem. I pull the thread trough hastily and stab in the needle one more time through her bloddy skin. Lastly, I thread her wound to a close as her rapid bleeding comes to an end. I tie the thread so the stitching won't come apart. I grab for the bandages but knock them off the table. I reach for them on the floor. Suddenly a walker pops out the gap where I got in the shed. It grabs my ankle as I grab onto the table for survival. The gap in the gives way and the walker almost bites my ankle. Luckily, I manage to fall and nearly out of it's grasp, but unfortionatley it doesn't. I cry for help but Clem is nowhere to be seen. I grab a brick to my left as I struggle to win the fight between the dead and I. I smash the zombie's hand with it once...Twice...Three times until it lets go. I get up and pick up a sharp rake. I defend myself from my attacker with the rake and shove it into a sharp and heavy looking anchor...?Or something? Anyway, I look around for something to execute the walker. "My hook!" I remind myself as I reach for my backpack. I grab my hook and prepare to whack the zombie in the head, untill a small figure jumps infront of me and smacks it in it's head a couple times with a hammer. It's Clementine. She gasps rapidly. " .Fuck?!" Comments Luke as the door behind us opens. Clementine grunts as she yanks the hammer out of the zombie's head and turns to approuch our captureres. "These girls are tough as nails..." Comments Pete. "I am still .NOT. Bitten. I never was. And you left me out here to die." Yells Clementine in a fit of rage. The cabin survivors "You patched yourselves up?" Askes Luke. "Where'd they get that stuff?" Askes Nick "She STEAL from us?" Askes Rebecca.. "The fuck you steal from us for?!" Shouts Lucas. "This doesn't change a haven't done anything to us." Says Pete. "I stole the stuff for her, so don't throw the crap at her, you assholes!" I argue. "You little bitch..." Says Rebecca. "Everyone quiet down, all of ya'll woulda done the same if you were half as brave as these lil' girls." Claims Pete. "Take her inside, I'll take a look at her arm." Says Carlos. Me and the cabin survivors walk back to the cabin. Had we finally been accepted?

End of part three.

Phew... Long one there. Thanks for taking the time to read it and I hope my small writing changes are made for the better. The reason Clem is'nt as badass in this is cause she's been dependant on her sister Ashleigh for so long so that's why if anyone's wondering why she's not so much in character. Thank's for reading. Review fave and follow and I'll upload next one maybe on friday. Love ya'll bye xxx (:.


End file.
